La Sorpresa de Daphne by Mionefan
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Daphne Greengrass recibe una gran sorpresa cuando ella llega a casa para las fiestas al final del sexto año . Un Una mirada / U en lo que sucede después.
1. Home For The Holidays

Home For The Holidays

Advertencias:

La historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Mionefan que la publica en ingles en la pagina yo solo la traduzco, previo permiso del autor.

Como la historia está siendo publicada el ritmo de traducción será conforme vallan subiendo los nuevos capítulos.

Sin más estos son los links de la historia original y el perfil del autor:

s/7241534/1/Daphne-s-Surprise

u/1452437/Mionefan

N / A: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling Sólo estoy jugando en su caja de arena y hacer dinero de esto.

N / A: Esta historia es completamente UA y la línea de tiempo no sigue el canon.

N / T Lo mismo aplica a mi caso

A los tres días de sus vacaciones de verano, Daphne sabía que algo andaba mal.

Ella se había sentido fuera toda la semana y esta mañana, después de oler lo que normalmente sería un delicioso desayuno, su estómago se había rebelado. El sentimiento no se había ido cuando ella había vomitado dos veces y que había pasado el día en la cama. Su madre se había dado cuenta, por supuesto, y tenía el chequeo de la medimaga a salir de la habitación.

"¡Estás embarazada Daphne! ¿Quién es el chico?" -preguntó su madre peligrosamente.

"¿Q-qué? Yo-yo no puedo ser!" tartamudeó. "Quiero decir, no he estado con nadie, ni siquiera tengo novio."

"¡Bueno, eso no es obviamente cierto, Daphne Laurel Greengrass! ¡Usted debe haber tenido relaciones íntimas con un chico!, ¿Quién es?"

Astoria Greengrass eligió ese momento para echarle un vistazo a su hermana. "Daph, ¿estás bien?"

"Ahora no Tori", respondieron madre e hija, espantandola para salir de la habitación. Adriane Greengrass rápidamente echó los hechizos para silenciar y bloquear en la puerta.

"No, mamá, Yo ... No es que yo puedo ... ¡Mamá, no puedo recordar los últimos días de escuela! ¡De hecho, la mayor parte e mi memoria de los últimos meses parece ser irregular!" -dijo, presa del pánico.

"¿Qué recuerdas, querida?" -su madre le preguntó en voz baja, por miedo a la respuesta.

"Bueno, recuerdo tomar los exámenes de fin de año y mis clases, pero hay fines de semana que no me acuerdo, y algunas noches que parecen borrosas"

"¿Cuándo es la última vez que recuerdas todo?"

Daphne pensó durante algún tiempo antes de contestar.

"Um, en algún momento después de la Navidad, todo comienza a ser borrosa. Espera, yo estaba en la sala común de Slytherin hablando ... No puedo recordar con quién y luego todo se volvió negro. Cuando me desperté, algo parecía faltar. quizás alguien; no lo sé"

"¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a esta persona?"

"No, yo ni siquiera recuerdo si era un niño o una niña, mamá," Daphne sacudió la cabeza, que tuvo el efecto no deseado de hacerla vomitar de nuevo.

Adriane limpió la cara de su hija con un rápido hechizo. "Daphne, la medi-maga dice que tienes casi seis semanas de gestación. Eso es después de Navidad, probablemente a mediados de mayo. ¿Qué recuerda durante ese tiempo?"

"Bueno, habíamos tenido unos pocos problemas todo el año con el Profesor Snape como el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Nos asociamos con los Gryffindor como de costumbre y el Profesor Snape estaba haciendo la vida imposible para ellos, a pesar de lo que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pudieron hacer. Harry atacó Draco Malfoy a través del cuarto en una demostración

y el profesor no estaba contento. Draco estaba furioso por supuesto, y juró venganza. no es que me importara lo que pasó con el pequeño hurón pomposo. y luego no me acuerdo ... "ella se fue apagando, confundida.

"Al día siguiente, Draco se acercó a mí, pero no me acuerdo de lo que dijo. Impar, normalmente tengo el recuerdo perfecto.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es en Runas Antiguas y hablando con Hermione Granger sobre algo ... o alguien? Entonces nada, esto fue a finales de abril, tal vez a principios de mayo ".

"¡Has estado Obliviada! Eso es lo único que tiene sentido", su madre irrumpió.

"¿Mamá? Quiero quedarme con el bebé," ella dijo, vacilante, las lágrimas rodando por su hermoso rostro. Daphne Greengrass fue probablemente la más hermosa bruja en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Trenzas largas y suaves de oro que llegaron bien por su espalda, una figura de reloj de arena, raro para alguien tan joven, y un busto bien desarrollado,

generalmente oculta bajo su túnica. Su nariz respingona y pequeña estatura le daban un aspecto de cuento de hadas que escondió su mente brillante y fiero temperamento, sólo la chica de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, se situó por encima de ella en las clases. Ese fue un punto delicado con la chica ferozmente competitiva. Que esa hija de muggles pudiera superarla en la escuela era inaceptable y se esforzó más. Fin del año escolar los resultados deben salir pronto, pero Daphne sintió que otra vez Hermione le había superado.

Adriane miró a su hija y suspiró. "¿Estás seguro de Daphne? Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y te enviaremos el próximo mes de febrero si las cosas salen según lo planeado."

Daphne se estremeció, pero respondió. "Estoy segura de madre. Pero quiero algunas respuestas! En primer lugar, ¿quien me embaraza y casi tan importante, quien me borra la mente?"

"Borrado de mente no es una materia que se enseña en la escuela", afirmó Adriane. "El que lo hizo era un adulto y no hizo un trabajo perfecto. Eso dejaría fuera el director por lo menos. Aurores también harían un trabajo perfecto y, se puede eliminar a la subdirectora también. Albus y Minerva son personas bien respetadas . Ninguno de los estudiantes tendría el conocimiento, ¿no? "

"Bueno, Granger podría, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que lo haría," Daphne respondió, pensando. "Por supuesto que no Draco o cualquiera de los otros zoquetes Slytherin. Harry Potter es bastante potente, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo."

"Tenemos que hablar con la chica Granger y Potter. Tal vez puedan arrojar algo de luz sobre esto", su madre razonó. "¿Sabes dónde viven?"

"No, pero Hermione debe ser fácil de encontrar. Sus padres aparentemente son dentistas. Creo que Harry tiene protecciones en él, pero tal vez Hermione sabe dónde vive. Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom son amigos cercanos también."

"¿Weasley? ¡Yo no confío en esos sangre pura!" Adriane declaró. "Ellos tienen un historial traidores a la sangre".

"Bueno, los gemelos parecen tener un montón de diversión por hacer travesuras a otras personas, pero Ron y Ginny son sólo un dolor en el culo Ron no es el estudiante más brillante;. Él es muy intolerante y tiene modales en la mesa horribles Ginny es la típica fan de Harry tiene un buen brazo y es mejor que un estudiante promedio, pero tiene un temperamento que pondría a Snape en vergüenza. Percy graduado hace un par de años, pero era un culo pomposo".

Otra ola de la enfermedad se agitaba a través Daphne y ella corrió al baño. Cuando regresó, su madre la metió en la cama y la tranquilizó.

"Voy a ver lo que tu padre puede averiguar. Vamos a empezar con la chica Granger."

"Sé amable con Hermione, mamá, ella ha sido muy buena para mí."

"Ya veremos. Duerme un poco, querida." 'Teddy se molesta », pensó, pensando en su marido.

Hermione Granger estaba molesta; su mejor amigo casi no había dicho ni una palabra sobre el camino a casa. Bueno, de nuevo a Kings Cross de todos modos. Ella le abrazó y le dijo que no se preocupara, él le había dado una débil sonrisa y se apresuró con sus parientes horribles, ni siquiera le desearon un feliz verano. De hecho, él no había dicho nada durante días y semanas antes de que, Harry había mirado más triste de lo que podía recordar. Incluso Ron se dio cuenta y trató de conseguir que se abra, pero Harry había mantenido obstinadamente la boca cerrada. Ahora, en casa, ella trató de descifrar su extraño comportamiento. era cierto que todo el mundo estaba triste por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, pero Harry estaba triste incluso antes de eso. Ahora, él parecía que alguien había pateado a su cachorro. No, eso no estaba bien, que era

mucho peor que eso. parecía que había perdido a alguien querido para él. "Daphne!" dijo en voz alta. Pero Daphne era su novia, ¿no? Nadie más lo sabía, no incluso Ron, y Harry hicieron prometer que no le dijera a nadie. sólo podría causar problemas, por lo que se colaba por la noche bajo su capa de invisibilidad por unas horas y los fines de semana desaparecia a Merlin sólo sabía dónde. "¿así que alguien se enteró ? y qué hizo?" ella teorizó. "Algo malo para romper la mala hierba?" la bruja más inteligente en la escuela sabía que Harry amaba a Daphne Greengrass y ella lo amaba a cambio, pero luego no vio la pareja juntos durante semanas, ahora que pensaba en ello. Aunque, eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que se habían convertido en muy cauteloso en el último mes o así. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

"Teddy, necesito hablar contigo," susurró Adriane en la mesa de la cena.

"Mamá, ¿por qué Daphne no come con nosotros?" Preguntó Astoria.

"Ella no se siente bien, querida", le dijo su madre, esperando contra toda esperanza de que su hija menor dejaría las cosas así.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es ella enferma?"

"Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, Tori, pero no aquí en la cena."

Afortunadamente, Astoria dejó caer el tema por ahora, Teddy, sin embargo, arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. "Adriane?"

"Después de la cena, Teddy", advirtió a su marido.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa conforme la cena avanzaba y finalmente Adriane y Theodore se retiraron a su cuarto. Tori hizo un puchero, pero le dijeron que su madre iba a hablar con ella antes de acostarse.

"Bien amor, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó Teddy, de que se trata. "Daph ha estado actuando raro desde que llegó a casa."

"Teddy, está embarazada," Adriane respondió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Teddy explotó.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Quién es el chico? Lo voy a matar!"

"Eso no es todo, querido, ella ha sido Obliviada."

Theodore atragantó, golpeando un vaso de Ogden que estaba en su mesilla vertiendo su contenido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ha siudo Obliviada? ¿Quién iba a dejarla embarazada y luego Obliviarla? Voy a ver al bastardo en Azkaban por lo que ha hecho!"

"Tómalo con calma querido; Daphne no recuerda mucho desde Navidad y aún menos en las últimas semanas Ella no sabe quién le hizo esto, pero podría ser capaz de obtener algunas respuestas de una chica de la escuela... es amable con ella y puede ser capaz de proporcionar algunas respuestas ".

"¿Qué pasa con Tracey? Ella y Daphne eran bastante cercanas desde el inicio de la escuela."

"Deberíamos preguntarle a ella también, pero Tracey podría estar demasiado cerca del problema. Creo que la persona que la Oblivio podría ser un adulto, ya que eso es magia bastante avanzada y no se enseña en la escuela. Es difícil de creer que sería un profesor sin embargo, no me extrañaría que ese pequeño Malfoy de mierda tenga a alguien que lo haga por él. Daphne le odia, siempre nos decía que él ha tratado de entrar en sus bragas por años. Afortunadamente, le enseñaste algunas maneras muy desagradables para que ella prevenga eso ", respondió Adriane.

"Entonces, ¿quién es esta otra chica?"

"Su nombre es Hermione Granger, hija de muggles," ella rió. "Daphne ha estado en un duelo durante años, ya que la niña le ha superado constantemente en cada curso. He prometido Daph que vamos a jugar bien con ella."

"Granger ... Granger, ¿por qué me suena ese nombre?"

"Usted ha oído hablar de ella, Teddy?"

"No es ella, tal vez su familia, sin esperar. Hermione Granger, Ella, Harry Potter, el chico Longbottom y algunos otros terminaron en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado, cuando Tú-sabes-quien fue visto. Fudge trató de encubrirlo . Por lo tanto, ella es una amiga de Harry Potter! interesante ".

"Vas a tener cuidado, Teddy. No queremos al Señor Oscuro en la nuca", ella se estremeció ante la idea.

"Sí querida. Hija de muggles que decir. Bueno, eso puede hacer que sea más fácil de encontrar a su ... o no! Así, cómo encontrar a los hijos de muggles?"

"Creo que Daphne se mencionó que sus padres son dentistas ... ya sabes, los curanderos de los dientes. No deben ser demasiado difícil de encontrar en el mundo muggle. Quiero decir, ¿cuántos puede haber?"

Dos días después, Theodore se había casi dado por vencido. De las docenas de dentistas en Londres, ninguno fue Granger, por lo que había empezado a mirar más allá. Por casualidad se encuentra con una oficina en Crawley en West Sussex que tenía un par de cirujanos dentistas llamados Granger.


	2. Buscando a través de las memorias

Advertencias:

La historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Mionefan que la publica en ingles en la pagina yo solo la traduzco, previo permiso del autor.

Como la historia está siendo publicada el ritmo de traducción será conforme vallan subiendo los nuevos capítulos.

Sin más estos son los links de la historia original y el perfil del autor:

s/7241534/1/Daphne-s-Surprise

u/1452437/Mionefan

N / A: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling Sólo estoy jugando en su caja de arena y hacer dinero de esto.

N / A: Esta historia es completamente UA y la línea de tiempo no sigue el canon.

N / T Lo mismo aplica a mi caso

Capítulo 2: Buscando a través de las memorias

Harry Potter se sentó en su habitación en silencio; que no había comido en días y su lechuza Hedwig estaba empezando a preocuparse por su humano. Incluso su tía Petunia sabía que algo andaba mal. Tío Vernon, sin embargo, sonrió para sí, feliz de que algo había trastornado su sobrino maldito.

"Muchacho, baja aquí! Hay trabajo por hacer! No te quiero holgazaneando todo el verano."

"Deja en paz al chico, Vernon, estará fuera de nuestra casa en unas semanas cuando cumpla diecisiete años."

"Hasta entonces, él va a trabajar para el sustento!" Vernon bramó. "No se puede ser disparado de él muy pronto si usted me pregunta."

Harry caminó por las escaleras, una mirada en blanco en su rostro. "Usted quería algo, tío Vernon?" -preguntó sombríamente.

"Sí, muchacho, usted puede cortar el césped y eliminar la plaga del jardín de rosas de su tiá. Después de eso, puede limpiar el cobertizo y pintar la cerca."

"Sí, tío Vernon", respondió derrotado.

"Por lo menos toma algo que comer primero," Petunia ofrecido.

"No tengo hambre," Harry respondió en voz baja, con los ojos bajos, una lágrima que brilla en la esquina de un ojo.

"¿Por Que?' pensó. '¿Por qué ella rompió conmigo? Los dos estábamos enamorados. ¿Por Que?" Se arrastró hacia fuera en el patio y de mal humor comenzó en las rosas. El trabajo parecía tomar los problemas de su mente y mientras trabajaba, su estómago gruñó. "Supongo que tengo hambre", pensó.

Tía Petunia, como si sintiera que debía tener hambre por ahora, trajo un plato de sándwiches y un gran vaso de agua para él y lo puso a su lado sin decir palabra. Dejando en silencio al muchacho a sus problemas, se preguntó qué había sucedido. Por lo general, ella se daba cuenta de sus estados de ánimo, pero esto era diferente de alguna manera. Él se habría ido en un par de semanas y probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver, y ella era sobre todo agradecido por ello. Es cierto que había salvado a Dudley el año pasado, pero habían sido aún más problemas de los que esperaba, con todos los problemas con Marge y búhos y en lo que ella nunca pensó Lily para volcar a su hijo en su puerta hace tantos años, pero luego Vernon lo había querido enviar directamente al orfanato o algo peor. Ella sólo había conseguido hablar con él para que no matara al bebé de plano. Ahora ella se sintió mal por la forma en que lo habían tratado. Ella suspiró, nada se podía hacer ahora al respecto, nunca iba a perdónarlos.

Una hora más tarde, ella se asomó y encontró el plato vacío y el vaso drenado. Harry estaba ocupado cortando el patio trasero.

Hermione estaba ocupada estudiando. Este año serían sus EXTASIS y necesitaba una buena ventaja inicial si ella quería ser del cuadro de honor nuevamente. Daphne Greengrass siempre mordisqueó sus talones para la máxima puntuación. La chica no parecía estudiar tan duro como ella y sin embargo ella era muy competitiva, nunca cedía terreno. El duelo que tuvo con Daphne había estado cerca, demasiado cerca, recordó. El profesor Snape les había emparejado así como Harry frente a Draco. Harry había manejado fácilmente a Draco, prácticamente desterrandolo hasta la pared del aula. Eso debe haber dolido. Ella había estado distraído el tiempo suficiente y Daphne casi la había atrapado con un simple disparo, antes de intentar algo más serio. Afortunadamente, las lecciones de la Agenda de Harry se hicieron presentes y ella había cogido a Daphne por antes de que la segunda maldición abandonó sus labios. Profesor Snape estaba furioso al ver a sus dos estudiantes favoritos superado por sus dos más odiados.

Daphne sólo había sonreído cuando Hermione le había revivido, y le estrechó la mano, felicitando a la adolescente de pelo espeso en un duelo bien luchado.

Sonó el teléfono, y respondió, se sorprendió al escuchar a su madre en el otro extremo.

"Hermione querida, hay un señor preguntando por ti y si él podría reunirse contigo."

"¿Quién es mamá", le preguntó con cautela. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabía dónde vivía, y pocos en el mundo muggle lo hacían.

"Se presentó como el Sr. Theodore Greengrass. Él dice que sabes de su hija Daphne".

"¿El padre de Daphne?" ¿Podría ser esto un truco? Sus padres podrían estar en peligro si era un Mortífago personificando el padre de Daphne.

"Um," ella se detuvo un momento.

"Uh, dile que lo veo en el parque por mi antigua escuela, mamá tú sabes donde está;. No quiero que él sepa donde vivo hasta que pueda comprobarlo. Algo extraño está pasando ten cuidado..."

Una hora más tarde, se sentó confusa en un banco del parque como el Sr. Greengrass explicó lo que había sucedido a Daphne.

"¿Pero por qué? Me refiero a Harry ciertamente no habría hecho eso, lo ..."

Ella de repente se detuvo, temeroso de que ella había dejado accidentalmente algo de deslizamiento. Un segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta que tenía.

"Él la ama?" Preguntó Theodore, aturdido.

"¿Qué sabe usted de esto, señorita Granger?" Hermione suspiró.

"Nadie tenía que saber. Lo habían estado manteniendo en secreto durante meses. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, sin embargo. Yo sabía que se estaban viendo a escondidas y por períodos más largos cada vez que podían salirse. ¿Cuando sucedió? Quiero decir, ¿de cuánto tiempo está? "

"Cerca de seis semanas más o menos, la medi-maga le dijo a mi esposa. ¿Cuándo comenzó Harry verla?"

"Justo antes de Navidad del año pasado. Ella se acercó a él a principios de este año escolar para aprender más acerca de la defensa. Harry corrió una clase encubierta en quinto año y después de Daphne se enteró, ella se acercó a él para las lecciones. Al principio se negó, pero Daphne puede ser bastante persuasiva, "ella sonrió. "Finalmente se rindió y le enseñó en privado y se convirtieron en amigos. Cogí después de que había dejado caer que él estaba enseñando Daphne. Tenía una sonrisa de un kilómetro de ancho en su cara. Fue entonces cuando supe que estaba enamorado de ella . Entonces, de repente no pudo encontrarla. Una nota le dijo que no podían verse más. Esto fue hace casi dos semanas. ella había estado actuando de manera extraña en la clase, nunca reconoció Harry y ni siquiera lo miraba. Harry estaba devastado, no me di cuenta que algo andaba mal hasta que estuvimos en el tren de vuelta a casa. sólo pensé que estaba de luto por la muerte del director. Ahora me doy cuenta de que era mucho más serio que eso. Harry nunca ha conocido el amor en su vida. la tía y el tío con que vive son terribles muggles que odian la magia, teme volver cada verano, pero el director insistió ya que es donde las salas son más fuertes, él no me dijo acerca de la nota hasta que estuvimos en el tren . Creo que lloró todo el camino.

Theodore consideró lo que había dicho, dándole vueltas en su mente. Llegó a una decisión, y le preguntó:

"¿Crees que el bebé es de Harry?"

"A decir verdad, no, no puedo imaginar que Harry sea tan descuidado, pero espero que lo sea. A él le encantaría que a la muerte. Um, mala elección de palabras ... El bebé sería bien recibida más allá de su creencia. Harry, quien nunca ha conocido el amor hasta ahora, sería ferozmente protector de la madre y el niño, incluso si no es suyo".

"¿Sabes cómo ponerse en contacto con él? Tenemos que averiguar lo que pasó."

"Bueno, yo lo llamé una vez, los barrios donde vive están protegidos contra Mortífagos, pero deberíamos ser capaces de visitarlo, voy a llamarle lo siento;.. Vamos a tener que hacerlo desde la oficina de mi padre . Se supone que nadie sabe donde vivo.

"Hola, señora Dursley? ¿Puedo hablar con Harry? Es urgente, digale que Hermione Granger le llama."

Petunia dio gracias a Dios Vernon y Dudley no estaban en casa. Habría una escena fea de lo contrario. "Voy a él, querida."

'¿Querida?' Hermione se preguntó.

"¿Cuando había sido educada su tía con cualquier persona relacionada con Harry? Un momento después, Harry estaba en la línea.

"¿Hermione? ¿Q-lo que está pasando?" tartamudeaba. "¿Hay algo mal? ¿Has oído hablar de Daphne?" casi susurró la última.

"Algo ha sucedido, Harry. El padre de Daphne está aquí, quiere hablar contigo. ¿Podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar?." Harry se quedó sin aliento, temiendo lo peor.

"Ella está viva, ¿verdad? Por favor, no me diga que ha estado ...", pero que no podía continuar.

"Ella está bien, Harry, no está muy bien, pero tenemos que hablar con usted. Por favor, cálmate, es complicado." Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

"¿Pero ella está viva?" -preguntó, sin atreverse a la esperanza.

"Sí, sí, cálmate Harry, el Sr. Greengrass y yo podemos aparecernos cerca de tu casa, has hablado de un parque que está cerca de donde vives ¿Será bien Usted vive en Little Whinging, derecha;...? En Privet Drive"

"Sí, el número cuatro, pero no dejes que nadie te vea, especialmente Dudley o él tío Vernon. El parque está a un par de cuadras de distancia en Magnolia Crescent."

"Podríamos estar allí en pocos minutos; estas libre?"

"Sí, he terminado mis tareas para hoy. Te veré en breve." Harry colgó y se acercó a su tía.

"Tía Petunia, voy a estar otra vez en el parque. Mi amiga Hermione tiene que hablar conmigo."

"No pude evitar escuchar, Harry. ¿Se trata de una chica? Sé que te he tratado mal en los últimos años, pero espero que puedas perdonarme por lo menos. Vernon te habría matado cuando eras un bebé hasta que lo convencí que serías más útil vivo. lo siento, Harry, si quiero mi hermana y me odio, pero no tenía otra opción. Si Vernon siquiera sospechaba que yo no te odio, nos hubiera corrido y no podría sobrevivir por mí misma. ¿Quién es Daphne? "

Harry se quedó mirando a su tía, incapaz de creer que él estaba hablando con la misma persona que había hecho su vida en un infierno durante más de quince años. Por supuesto Vernon era peor, y Dudley se parecía a su tío.

"Um, Daphne ... ella es mi novia, por lo menos espero que todavía es ..." Harry se fue apagando.

"¡Qué nombre tan bonito, ¿verdad esta en tú escuela también?"

"Sí, ella está en mi año, pero un poco másgrande y muy bonita." "Qué está pasando? Petunia es civilizada conmigo ", pensó.

"Um, me tengo que ir. No estoy seguro de que voy a estar en casa para la cena."

Harry rápidamente hizo su camino hacia el parque de Magnolia Crescent y no se sorprendió al ver a Hermione y el Sr. Greengrass ya estaban allí. Por supuesto, él asumió que el hombre era el señor Greengrass; Daphne quizo mostrarle una foto de su familia una vez, pero eso fue hace un tiempo.

Harry y Hermione se saludarón con un abrazo y le dio la mano con el Sr. Greengrass. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido, que no hizo nada para aliviar el temor de Harry.

"¿Qué ha pasado Sr. Greengrass? ¿Daphne está segura?"

"Señor Potter, voy a ir directo al punto. Daphne se ha Obliviada y está embarazada. ¿Qué sabe usted de esto?"

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al hombre como si sólo le había dicho Dumbledore había surgido de entre los muertos.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Obliviada? ¿Embarazada? Pero yo", y luego se sonrojó con un rojo brillante, cuando la noticia de que su amor estaba embarazada se hundido en él. El Sr. Greengrass levantó una ceja.

"Así que, señor Potter, me dice todo", exigió. Harry palideció al ver que el hombre le dio. Voldemort no podía haberlo mirado más aterradoramente.

¡"Señor, yo ... nosotros ... eso es ... Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, tomamos precauciones, usted entiende. No, yo no sé quien la oblivió. Ciertamente yo no! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

¿Por qué alguien haría eso? me pregunté por qué, de repente, rompió conmigo. Voy a matar al bastardo que hizo eso! "terminó con fuerza.

"Cálmese, Harry Potter, ¿Quién crees que haría eso? Por cierto, Daphne quiere quedarse con el bebé," él sonrió por primera vez desde que conoció al chico famoso.

"Daphne es mayor de edad y sospecho que pronto voy a esperar una propuesta de matrimonio con ella, sin embargo. Va a casarse con ella de acuerdo con las leyes antiguas."

Hermione jadeó cuando se enteró de que, recordando una nota en Hogwarts, una historia que había leído una vez (o más de una vez, si se sepa la verdad).

"Harry, la ley establece que una pareja debe casarse si la bruja está embarazada y que el padre es conocido. La violación es tratado muy duramente en el mundo mágico sr. Greengrass, Harry es un mago

muy poderoso, sospecho que la pocima anticonceptiva fue ineficaz con él ", se sonrojó ante eso. Harry se estremeció al oír eso, pero entonces una sonrisa estalló en su rostro mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Perfecto, habíamos hablado de eso ... um matrimonio, quiero decir... no en un bebé. No estábamos muy listos para eso. Bueno, no es que yo no soes feliz, de hecho, me hace aún más feliz." Hizo una pausa, cuando el resto de la historia se hundio en él.

"Espera, si ella ha estado obliviada, ¿qué recuerda acerca de nosotros?" -preguntó él, temeroso de la respuesta. Theodore Greengrass suspiró.

"Me temo que no le recuerda, Harry."

"¿Pero algo se puede hacer, no? quiero decir le enseñé su defensa todo la temporada pasada. ella era muy bueno, casi tan bueno como Hermione y ellas encabezaron la clase este año." Hermione se sonrojó ante los elogios, pero intervino.

"¡Harry, tú eras la cima de esa clase! Yo era segunda y Daphne tercera." Ahora fue el turno de Harry sonrojarse.

"Bueno, eso no resuelve el problema, sin embargo. ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? Snape sería mi conjetura, pero ¿por qué?"

"El profesor Snape, Harry," le recordó.

"Yo sé que él estaba enojado con nosotros por superar a Draco y Daphne en ese duelo que puso adelante en la clase, pero no creo que él haría eso. Por supuesto él mató al director, así que quién sabe."

Theodore jadeó ante eso. "¿Qué quieres decir Severus mató Albus? Yo no había oído hablar de eso!"

"¡Es cierto," Harry dijo con vehemencia: "Lo vi hacerlo! El bastardo le despegó la torre de Astronomía con la maldición asesina después de que Draco lo desarmó." Theodore maldijo en voz alta.

"Lo siento, yo nunca confié en el hombre y Daphne odiaba ese pequeño Malfoy mierda. Ciertamente no lo dijo el Profeta de esa manera. Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabía que Albus fue asesinado, pero nadie dijo cómo." Me pregunté.

"De todos modos, conozco a alguien en el Departamento de Misterios. Uno de los Inefables debería ser capaz de ayudar. Sólo tenía que consultar con usted, Harry. Bienvenido a la familia", sonrió.

"Puedes llamarme Teddy, eso es, por supuesto, después de que te cases!" Harry tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente hacia atrás. Teddy era un hombre a tener en cuenta.

"Por supuesto, señor. ¿Cuándo puedo verla?"

"Espera hasta que recupere su memoria, a continuación, voy a venir para usted. Nos iremos ahora, Le prometí a la señorita Granger me volvería con ella de inmediato."

"Ten cuidado, Harry," ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Estoy seguro de Daphne va a estar bien." Y con eso, ya no estaban.

"Mamá, papá descubrió algo?" Preguntó Daphne.

"Él está buscando en ella querida. Yo creo que está visitando a la señorita Granger mientras hablamos."

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar?" -preguntó frustrada.

"¡Nunca me olvido de nada! espera, ¡Harry Potter me enseñó defensa este año! a lo mejor sabe algo."

"¿Qué hay de tu amiga Tracey? ¿Sabe algo?"

"No hemos estado cerca de este año, no estoy seguro de por qué," Daphne respondió, perplejo.

"¿Qué pasa con sus otros amigos?" su madre persistió. Daphne dio una risa áspera.

"¿Otros amigos? ¿En Slytherin? ¡Debes estar bromeando! Soy conocida como" La princesa de hielo "en la escuela. Me han cultivado cuidadosamente que la personalidad para mantener a los idiotas de distancia. Gente como Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Tracey fue el único amigo que tenía en la casa de Slytherin, y muy pocos en las otras casas. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom en Gryffindor y Susan Bones en Hufflepuff. Eso es todo, y sólo Hermione y Harry estaban muy cerca. "

"El nombre de Harry Potter parece llegar con bastante frecuencia, querida. ¿Tienes algun sentimiento por él?"

Daphne se puso pálido cuando su madre lo mencionó. Ella empezó a sudar y finalmente se derrumbó llorando.

"Harry! ¿Qué he hecho?" se lamentó.

"Daphne!" su madre se alarmó a su hija, por Daphne se había derrumbado gritando y sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Trixie, consigue a nuestro sanador, rápido!" El pequeño elfo doméstico se desvaneció y unos minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer con un medi-mago.

"Adriane, Trixie, dijo que había una emergencia. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Es Daphne: se desplomó, sosteniendo su cabeza y gritó, no puedo despertarla.!"

"Rápido dime, donde esta ella?"

"Yo le levité a la cama. Ella está en su habitación."

Joan Thompson era un amigo de la familia que resultó ser un medimaga y trabajó en San Mungo. Joan era una bruja muy competente y amigo cercano del día de Adriane en Hogwarts.

Agitando su varita sobre Daphne, frunció el ceño.

"Eso es raro, hay un encanto compulsión allí que ha sido activado. ¿Qué dijo ella, o que digiste y cual fue su respuesta?"

"Um, déjame pensar un minuto. Oh, sí, le pregunté si tenía sentimientos por Harry Potter ya que su nombre seguía apareciendo en la conversación recientemente. Ella respondió:" Harry, ¿qué he hecho? 'y luego se derrumbó y agarrando su cabeza, gritó ".

"Ah, así que Harry Potter es central para este problema, entonces. ¿Algo más que puede recordar?"

"Bueno, ella mencionó que ella no tiene muchos amigos y uno que ha estado cerca durante años, parece haber estado ausente de este año."

"Hmm. Eso suena sospechoso. Por supuesto, ella podría abandonar a sus amigos si estuviera profundamente enamorada. El bebé parece estar bien, aunque si no puedo despertarla, vamos a tener que transportarla a San Mungo ".

"¡NO! Nadie debe saber de su condición! confío en ti, pero en nadie más en estos tiempos. Un par de personas que conozco han muerto sin motivo racional en San Mungo. Broderick Bode era uno de ellos, estrangulado por Lazo del Diablo. Broderick sabía que no debía engañar con eso. fue asesinado, lo juro ".

"Está bien, está bien, Adriane, veré lo que puedo hacer." Murmuró una larga serie de encantamientos, moviendo su varita con cuidado y precisión. Media hora más tarde, después de haber sudado mucho, ella dio un codazo final y los ojos de Daphne revolotearón abiertos. "¿Dónde está Harry?" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.


	3. Una fatídica reunión

Advertencias:

La historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Mionefan que la publica en ingles en la pagina yo solo la traduzco, previo permiso del autor.

Como la historia está siendo publicada el ritmo de traducción será conforme vallan subiendo los nuevos capítulos.

Sin más estos son los links de la historia original y el perfil del autor:

s/7241534/1/Daphne-s-Surprise

u/1452437/Mionefan

N / A: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling Sólo estoy jugando en su caja de arena y hacer dinero de esto.

N / A: Esta historia es completamente UA y la línea de tiempo no sigue el canon.

N / T Lo mismo aplica a mi caso

Capítulo 3: Una fatídica reunión

Teddy había llegado a casa para encontrar Joan hablar con Adriane y Daphne.

Astoria estaba colgando alrededor, con la esperanza de averiguar qué le pasó a su hermana. Adriane había dicho a su hija más joven que Daphne había sido herida en la escuela y que ella estaba embarazada. Ni que decir, Astoria no lo había tomado tan bien. Ella era dos años menor que su hermana, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo con ella este año. Eso cambiaría, juró.

"Tori, ¿podrías por favor disculparnos? Yo no quiero que escuches lo que tenemos que decir. Podría ser peligroso si lo sabes", le dijo su padre.

Astoria puso mala cara y le rogó, pero con el tiempo se fue.

"¡Pero yo quiero saber pronto! ¡Quien haya hecho esto a mi hermana lo va a pagar!"

"Adriane, Joan," saludó a su esposa y amigo. "¿Cómo te sientes, Daphne?"

"Antes de empezar, querido," Adriane interrumpió.

"Hay algo que debes saber. Daphne se derrumbó después de que te fuiste y Joan a encontrado que un encanto compulsión había sido colocado en ella

cuando habló de Harry Potter como algo más que un amigo. Afortunadamente, Joan fue capaz de romper el encanto".

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esto se está volviendo más y más extraño. Me reuní con Hermione Granger y finalmente Harry Potter. Por cierto, él es un chico muy agradable, y muy molesto en este momento. Él realmente quiere verte, Daphne."

"Pero, papá... No puedo recordar mucho, pero creo que lo amo. Ooh, mi cabeza todavía me duele, pero sé que lo amo. No puedo recordar cómo encaja todo."

"Esta bien princesa, después de hablar con Harry y Hermione, estoy empezando a entender algunas cosas. Harry admitió que ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones sexuales al menos una vez. Hermione recordó a Harry como un mago muy poderoso, cualquier protección que haya podido tomar fue ineficaz.

¿Recuerdas algo de esto? " Daphne se concentra, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado difusa, papá. Así que el bebé es suyo? ¿Seguro?"

"Bastante seguro, cariño Él parece estar feliz por eso, en todo caso sabes la ley, Daphne. Te casarás con él si se puede demostrar que él es el padre parece feliz con la idea, por lo menos.. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? "

"Supongo que estoy feliz, yo lo amo. Sólo tengo un problema recordar por qué. Se puede hacer algo acerca de mi memoria?"

"Me he puesto en contacto con Corvina en el Departamento de Misterios. Él puede ser capaz de ayudar, que me debe un pequeño favor. En realidad, esto será un gran favor, pero es un buen amigo. Debo saber de él mañana." Joan interrumpe en este punto.

"Parece que Daphne ha roto parcialmente la obliviacion y algunos encantos de memoria deberíamos ser capaces de recuperar por completo sus recuerdos. El ataque fue mal hecho, a pesar de que fue eficaz en el corto plazo." Daphne dio una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en eso.

"¿Qué más dijo Harry? ¿Sabe quien me oblivio?"

"No, pero inicialmente sospecha el profesor Snape, aunque ahora estoy empezando a preguntarme. Severus habría hecho un trabajo mucho mejor en ella, sin embargo, ¿tal vez algunos niños de séptimo niño entonces? ¿Quién está en su séptimo año?"

"Um, vamos a ver... Montague, Pucey y Warrington, no creo que no había ninguna chica... espera había una, pero no puedo recordar su nombre, ella desapareció a principios de ese año y nunca vi mucho de ella antes... ya sea Um, una chica de pelo corto oscuro, se veia muy lista ella nunca parecía estudiar en la sala común. En mi año tenía casi puros idiotas: Vincent Crabbe, Gregori Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini para los niños y la puta Pansy Parkinson que parecía adjunta en la cadera de Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode y mi amiga Tracey Davis, por supuesto "

"Cualquier pensamiento allí?" Le pidió a su padre.

"No me extrañaría que Malfoy quesiera hacerlo, pero no es inteligente o lo suficientemente potente para hacerlo Crabbe y Goyle son estudiantes pobres en el mejor de los casos y más parecidos a los trolls que otra cosa. Montague, Pucey y Nott son posibles . Nott es mucho más inteligente que el resto y que es un amigo de Malfoy, he oído que su padre es un mortífago, Warrington es una opción fuera, ya que conoce a la familia Malfoy. Luego hay otros fuera de Slytherin, pero ninguno de ellos me conocen muy bien a excepción de un par de Ravenclaw. Ninguno de ellos en las otras casas tendrían ningún incentivo para hacerlo. Mi apuesta es que Draco está involucrado con esto, de alguna manera. Él ha estado tratando de charlar conmigo hace años a Pansy no le gusta eso, pero creo que a Draco no le importa mucho para algo no sea para un polvo rápido". Theodore reflexionó que en su mente y archivada para futuras consultas.

"Cambiando de tema, me sorprende que no mencionó a Harry en ninguna de sus cartas a nosotros. ¿Qué pasa con eso?" Daphne tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

"Bueno, Harry y yo... ooh, ¿por qué no me acuerdo!" Ella dio una patada en la frustración.

"Bueno, supongo que no quería decirle a nadie por alguna razón, pero ¿por qué yo no lo sé ".

"Pero Daph, usted no escribió en absoluto después de la Navidad", comentó su madre.

"No es realmente tan extraño, de hecho, es increíble ¿Me han enviado alguna lechuza?"

"Oh, sí, querida, pero no obtuve nada a cambio. Llamé al director por la Red Flu para ver como estabas, pero me dijo que estabas bien. Entonces cuando murió... sólo ¿cómo murió, Daphne?" Theodore suministra la respuesta.

"Harry y Hermione nos dijeron que Severus Snape asesinó a Albus después de que Draco lo desarmó. Eso no se informó en El Profeta. Me pregunto ¿por qué?"

"¿También dirán que Mortífagos invadieron la escuela y la Marca Tenebrosa fue lanzada?" Preguntó Daphne. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había leído ningún informe tampoco. Adriane y Joan ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

"No, no sabíamos nada de esto", respondió Adriane. Teddy también hizo una mueca al escuchar esa pizca de noticias.

"¡Esto es increíble eso habría sido una historia importante y El Profeta no informo de nada seguramente los estudiantes habrían dicho a sus padres, tú no has

dicho nada tampoco;!. ¿Por qué?" Daphne se encogió de hombros, no lo sé, supongo que pensé que se informó. Fue muy triste saber que el director murió, pensé que lo sabías todo, supongo. Yo realmente no me sentía muy bien cuando llegué a casa. El bebé, supongo ... "

Dos días más tarde, Corvina respondió al pedido de Theodore y pronto él y Daphne fueron al edificio del Ministerio de Magia y después del control de varitas tomarón el ascensor hasta el noveno nivel y el Departamento de Misterios. Un silencioso Corvina los recibió en la única puerta después de salir del ascensor.

"Pájaro de mal agüero, me alegro de verte de nuevo", Theodore estrechó la mano de su amigo. "Esta es mi hija, Daphne."

"Estoy encantado de conocerte señorita Greengrass," dijo formalmente, Corvina era un mago alto, de pelo gris y una barba corta. Llevaba una túnica gris simple con una capucha y era bastante corriente de mira a excepción de sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un azu profundol atentos y escrutadores, era bastante inquietante, de verdad, el hombre miró como si pudiera ver su alma. Daphne se estremeció al estrecharle su mano.

"Del mismo modo," Daphne tragó saliva, olvidando todos sus modales, atrapada en el momento de mirar a esos ojos azules inquietantes. Theodore miró a su

hija, pero con voz ronca sacudió ligeramente la cabeza hacia él.

"Ven, vamos a empezar?" Los guió en una pequeña antecámara situada en el interior de la entrada y se sentaron en un par de sillas duras e incómodas.

"Lo siento por las comodidades, no suelen utilizar esta sala a excepción de los interrogatorios de sospechosos. El resto de esta planta está fuera de límites a personas no autorizadas. Por desgracia, nada en esta sala se puede cambiar por arte de magia, así que no puedo incluso transfigurar las sillas, están destinados a ser incómodas. Nuevamente me disculpo."

Una hora más tarde, Daphne tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta, se retorció en la silla todo el tiempo, pero sentió que era un pequeño precio a pagar, una enormesonrisa se extendió por su cara. Ahora lo recordaba todo, a pesar de que no había visto quien la había sorprendido en un aula a la que había sido llamadapor una nota que un pequeño primer año le había entregado. Cuando se despertó, su memoria se había ido y que no sabía lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, al menos que tienes tu memoria de nuevo, princesa," su padre sonrió.

"Vamos a averiguar quién hizo esto, no temas. Vamos a casa."

"¡Quiero ver a Harry! Podemos volver a casa después de ver a Harry!" -preguntó ella.

"Muy bien," él accedió.

"Aunque yo no sé si es sabio aparecerse. Sus tutores no son gente muy agradable, o eso dijo Hermione." Daphne se rió de eso.

"No es muy agradable es decir poco, horribles sería una palabra mejor. Harry me dijo mucho acerca de su vida en su hogar." Ella frunció el ceño y pensó un

poco, vamos a ver a Hermione, tal vez ella le puede llamar por teléfono".

"Um, no sé donde vive Hermione," Theodore admitió.

"Ella me encontró en un parque de su vieja escuela cerca de su hogar; entonces nos aparecimos en otro parque cerca de Harry, vamos a aparecernos en ese

parque y pasear, tal vez él estará allí, también, al menos ahora sé su dirección..."

"Él me dijo eso también, así que vamos a encontrarlo. ¡Tengo que verlo!" reiteró.

"Recuerdo que vive en un barrio muggle; ¿sabes cómo vestirte de muggle, no?" Teddy parpadeó y sonrió.

"Por supuesto, querida", y transfiguro su túnica para apropiarse de ropa muggle.

Daphne ya había cambiado su tunica a unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un top verde oscuro igualmente apretado aunque su padre no era muy contentocon ello. Momentos más tarde fueron casualmente caminando por Privet Drive, a la exploración de Harry, él no estaba en el patio delantero y Daphne teníamiedo al pensar que tendrían que llamar a su puerta, cuando el crujido de un cepillo le llamó la atención y una persona apareció bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

"Sr. Greengrass, ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Auror Tonks, mi hija y yo estamos aquí para visitar al Sr. Potter. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Um, yo soy parte de un equipo de seguridad que está custodiando a Harry hasta que cumpla diecisiete años. ¿Harry esta esperandolo?"

"No, pero mi hija, Daphne, insistió en que tenía que ver a Harry. ¿Por qué Harry Potter siendo vigilado?" Daphne le respondió.

"Papá, Harry ha tenido 'guardaespaldas' desde hace un par de años. Desde que Voldemort regresó Incluso antes."

"Bueno, Harry no está aquí en este momento. Su tía le envió a la verdulería, tenemos otra persona cuidandolo, él debe estar de regreso en breve. No sabía que Harry conociera a Daphne"

"Estábamos tratando de mantener lo nuestro en secreto... um bueno, ya lo sabes, pero que no se disemine más por favor"

"¿Eres la novia de Harry?" Tonks preguntó sorprendido.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" ella no había querido admitirlo. "Sí, pero es peligroso incluso sospechar que."

"Está bien, casi todo lo que vea con Harry siempre es un problema", respondió Tonks, tratando de calmar a la niña.

Minutos más tarde, un chico de cabello desordenado apareció, cargado de víveres. Él no parecía darse cuenta de ellos al principio, y cuando lo hizo, se echó a correr, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Daphne oh, es tan bueno verte!" Puso las bolsas de supermercado abajo y saltó el uno al otro, chocando a mitad de camino. Daphne le echó los brazos al cuello y empezó a besándose por todo lo que valía la pena. Harry, a cambio, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó en sus brazos. Rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose como si el suelo de repente se abriera y lo tragara. Las lágrimas irrumpieron por su cara mientras lloraba de alegría al verlo de nuevo.

"Oh, Harry," dijo sollozando. "Lo siento mucho! Yo no era fui suficientemente cuidadosa. Alguien me cogió por sorpresa en un aula vacía y me sorprendió. Me siento muy mal por la forma en que te estas últimas semanas traté. Vamos a tener un bebé", terminó recatadamente.

"¿Así que nos recuerdas ahora? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa es la mejor noticia que he tenido, bueno, eso y el bebé, toda la semana. Amor Daphne, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Ahora mismo? ¡No esperemos!"

"¡SÍ! Sí, mil veces sí!" Se volvió hacia su padre. "Papá, ¿verdad ...?"

"Yo diría que sí, excepto el señor Potter no es mayor de edad todavía. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Harry?"

"31 de julio, señor." Tonks interrumpió.

"En realidad, Harry, puedes ser capaz de evitar la restricción de edad. Eres el último Potter, por lo que probablemente puedes ser emancipado. En realidad, ¿quién es su guardián mágico? Pueden dar su aprobación."

"Uh, creo que Dumbledore era, pero ahora está muerto", respondió Harry.

"¡ja!, Gringotts te notifico sobre la finca Black?" Tonks ordenó.

"¿Te refieres a Sirius? Recibi algo a finales del año pasado, pero yo estaba demasiado alterado para leerlo. Creo que todavía está en mi baúl. ¿Por qué?"

"Harry! Eso es un negocio muy importante!" Daphne declaró.

"No se puede ignorar nada que se reciba de Gringotts! Podría significar buenas noticias o malas noticias. Sin saberlo, creo que has cabreado a los Goblins. Esto podría ser muy feo. Tienes que ir allí inmediatamente y pedir disculpas." Harry estaba preocupado ahora. Cuando Daphne le echó en cara algo, que era algo serio.

"Está bien, cálmate, el amor. Podemos hacer frente a esto. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Escucha, Harry, todos debemos ir, el sr. Greengrass, como el padre de Daphne, Daphne como tu prometida y yo como su Auror escolta, además, verás cómo podría ser utilizar un poco de apoyo moral. " Tonks intervino

"Voy a poner estos comestibles dentro y le digo a tía Petunia que vuelvo más tarde. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo últimamente."

Harry recogió las bolsas de comestibles y se alejó al trote, después de dar a Daphne un beso final. Afortunadamente, Petunia estaba sola en la casa, Dudley había salido con sus amigos y Vernon en el pub.

"Tía Petunia," llamó al entrar en la casa. Su tía salió de la sala de estar, donde ella había estado observando las telenovelas diarias.

"Aquí, Harry."

"Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Londres, no estoy seguro de que cuando vuelvo." En voz más baja, casi un susurro.

"Me voy a casar pronto. Mi novia aceptó mi propuesta."

"¿Casarte? Pero, pero eres demasiado joven. Ni siquiera tienes diecisiete años, todavía. ¿Es necesario un permiso especial? Sé que Vernon no lo dará."

"Después de que me dirija a mi negocio, puedo no necesitar permiso de nadie. En cualquier caso, una vez que cumpla diecisiete años, será un punto discutible, ya que voy a ser considerado un adulto en mi mundo. Así que, hoy en día o unas semanas a partir de ahora , voy a casarme!"

Petunia penso en eso por un momento, antes de sonreir y se volvió, diciendo:

"Vuelvo en un mimento, no te vallas, tengo algo para ti. Era de Lily." Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué podía tener de mi madre? 'pensó.

Petunia volvió, después de mucho hurgar y entregó una caja de terciopelo negro a Harry. Con manos temblorosas, cautelosamente abrió y encontró dos anillos hermosos.

"Tu director lo dejó conmigo cuando eras un bebé, casi les había olvidado, ha pasado tanto tiempo, él dijo que habría necesidad de ellos cuando te casaras, Daphne es una chica con suerte pero creo hablaste de otra chica , Hermione, creo que la has mencionado a menudo "

Harry se atragantó al ver los anillos, con lágrima en las esquina de sus ojos.

"Gracias, tía Petunia," susurró. "No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí! Daphne Greengrass es la chica con la que voy a casar con. Hermione ha sido más como una hermana y es mi mejor amiga."

"De nada Harry tenía que esconderlos de su tío, los habría vendido por el dinero Son muy hermosos, ¿no es así?"

"Daphne los amará, el anillo de compromiso es impresionante", dijo, examinando con su mano la obra, un gran diamante de corte cuadrado rodeado de esmeraldas y zafiros. La sortija de boda era de platino cubierta de runas en oro.

"Voy a tener que pedirle a Daphne que tradusca estas runas para mí."

"Oh, eso es lo que son. A menudo me preguntaba acerca de ellas, parecía que me avisaran de no tocarlos, si eso tiene sentido", su tía, reflexionó.

"Tiene mucho sentido, tía Petunia, esas son probablemente para proteger al usuario, me tengo que ir, gracias por salvarlos." Harry entonces hizo la única cosa que él juró que nunca haría y abrazó a su tía, quien se sorprendió, y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Buena suerte, Harry," susurró mientras se giraba y se fue.

Habían Aparecido en Gringotts: Theodore sosteniendo a Daphne y Tonks sosteniendo a Harry. Harry había escondido los anillos en su bolsillo, esperando el momento adecuado para deslizarlos en el dedo de su prometida.

"Mejor me dejas hablar Harry", Theodore le dijo.

"Los goblins pueden ser criaturas difíciles si sienten que han sido insultados.

"Sí, señor", respondió, recordando la última vez que había estado aquí. Por coincidencia, Griphook lo vio y se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sr. Potter," Griphook gruñó.

"¿Por qué se ignora nuestra convocatoria del año pasado? Pensé que tenías más sentido que la mayoría de los magos."

"Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido, Griphook, mis plenas disculpas. Yo no pude asistir."

"Por favor, disculpe a mi joven amigo, Honorable Maestro Contable Griphook, él no tiene conocimiento de los protocolos en el mundo mágico. Mi nombre es Theodore Greengrass y yo estare representando al Sr. Potter como el padre de su prometida en cualquier negociación en esta gran institución. "

"Usted habla muy bien, sr. Greengrass, pero el señor Potter hablará por sí mismo. Venga, señor Potter, usted puede traer a su prometida con usted, pero sólo ella." Miró a los otros dos magos y ordenó Harry y Daphne a seguirlo.

Theodore sabía que no debía seguir y tuvo que contener a Tonks de seguir.

"Auror Tonks," dijo entre dientes.

"Seguramente usted valora su vida y no serías tan imprudente como para tentar la espada de un duende de seguridad a entrar en su garganta!"

Tonks tragó saliva y se sentó con el sr. Greengrass a esperar.


	4. Capítulo 4: Gringotts y Emancipación

Advertencias:

La historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Mionefan que la publica en ingles en la pagina yo solo la traduzco, previo

permiso del autor.

Como la historia está siendo publicada el ritmo de traducción será conforme vallan subiendo los nuevos capítulos.

Sin más estos son los links de la historia original y el perfil del autor:

s/7241534/1/Daphne-s-Surprise

u/1452437/Mionefan

N / A: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling Sólo estoy jugando en su caja de arena y hacer dinero de esto.

N / A: Esta historia es completamente UA y la línea de tiempo no sigue el canon.

N / T Lo mismo aplica a mi caso

N / T 2 Ofresco disculpas por la tandanza pero espero que les guste la sorpresa que estoy preparando para el 24.

Capítulo 4: Gringotts y Emancipación

Mientras Harry y Daphne se llevaron de vuelta a la oficina del Administrador de cuentas, muchas otras cosas estaban sucediendo.

La directora Minerva McGonagall se disponía a enviar los resultados de los exámenes, así como las listas de libros requeridos, a

los estudiantes que regresan. Esperaba que Harry estaría volviendo para su séptimo y último año. Había informes inquietantes

cuando se fue al final de la pasada temporada. Algunos decían que se parecía a la muerte recalentada. Otros dijeron que parecía

que había perdido a su mejor amigo, que era una tontería ya que tanto Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley le acompañaron en el

tren. Había rumores tranquilos que tenía una novia, pero no se sabía que previamente una chica en concreto pasara el rato a solas

con él. Minerva dió por descontados todos estos rumores; sólo esperaba que la muerte de Albus no le afectará en la medida en

que ella temía que podría hacerlo. Si Harry no respondió, muchos más no lo harían no tan bien.

Era el momento de hacer una visita personal al joven señor Potter. No iba a confiar esta tarea a otra persona.

Hermione Granger se preguntaba cómo Harry estaba haciendo frente a la espera de ver si los recuerdos de Daphne podrían ser

devueltos. Ella también comenzó a trabajar para eliminar a los sospechosos de la lista de posibilidades que Harry y ella había

llegado con. Crabbe y Goyle, por supuesto, estaban fuera. Eran demasiado estúpido para hacer algo así. Eran sólo buenos

como el músculo de Malfoy. Warrington, Pucey, Nott, Montague, una chica desconocida, Parkinson ... nah, bueno, tal vez

como una distracción, Zabini y Bulstrode para los Slytherin. No Hufflepuff, eran demasiado leal, por lo menos a su propia

casa. Ravenclaw?

Probablemente no, pero había de mantener los oídos abiertos. Gryffindor. Ahora había una posibilidad. No Ron ... él puede ser

celoso, pero que no lo haría ... ¿verdad? No, no hay ninguna manera; que apenas pasó la mayor parte de sus exámenes.

Seamus? Posiblemente, Él parecía odiar a Harry en cuarto año. Dean? No, él y Harry realmente no interactuaban mucho.

Percy y los gemelos se han ido y ellos no sólo en principios generales. Ginny? Hmm. Ahora hay una posibilidad real. Si ella

se enteró de Daphne, todo el infierno se desataría. Neville? Definitivamente no! Neville no tiene un hueso celoso de su cuerpo,

además, creo que me puede gustar. 'Ella se rió ante ese pensamiento. "¡Espera, no me reí! ¡Hermione Jane Granger no ríe!

'Pero un segundo risita hirvió espontáneamente, desde el fondo de su pecho. "¡Merlín!" se dijo, pero una vez que la idea estuvo

formada, ella era incapaz de dejarla ir.

Ron Weasley estaba disfrutando de la cocina de su madre cuando Ginny se le acercó. Ella tenía una astuta mirada, que el

Sr. Ajeno "tengo el rango emocional de una cucharadita 'obviamente no recogió.

"Ron," ella habló con dulce voz.

"¿Amas a Hermione?"

Ron hizo un toma-asador, dispersando jugo de calabaza en la mesa.

"¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" El interesante sonrojo de Ron decía la verdad.

"Lo haces! Lo sabía. ¿Qué pasa con Harry?" bromeó.

"No, yo no quiero a Harry, quiero decir, él es mi mejor amigo y todo, pero lo que me estás haciendo eso? Yo no soy un puto,

y estoy seguro de que Harry no lo es" Ron había pensado que había esquivado cuidadosamente la cuestión, pero la

Weasley más joven era no se deje intimidar tan fácilmente.

"Idiota, me refiero a ¿crees que Harry le gusta Hermione?"

"¡Había una mejor!" Luego se volvió escarlata cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había admitió.

"Ehh, no, estoy seguro pero creo que Harry tiene echado el ojo a alguien más."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?" Ginny preguntó fríamente.

"No se puede decir."

"Vamos Ron, soy tu hermana, puedes decirme," ella lo engatusó.

"¡No, Harry me hizo prometer! Honestamente Ginny, pensé que estabas por encima del amor de El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Además,

pensé que tú y Michael Corner eran novios."

"Oh, ¿tú y Lav-Lav no fueron acompañados en los labios, Won-Won,?" ella simplimente respondió.

Como este pequeño drama estaba teniendo lugar, otra persona estaba pensando en Harry también.

"Neville! ¿Qué te pasa?" Augusta Longbottom exigió.

"Has estado mirando en ese Mimbulus Mimbulus hace una hora. Planta la maldita cosa antes de que se marchite."

Neville se sacudió, completamente alerta, escuchando a su abuela por primera vez.

"S-lo siento, supongo que estaba soñando despierto." Augusta dio a su nieto una mirada peculiar y lo dejó terminar su obra.

'Soñar despierto', pensó.

'Sólo Frank tenía esa mirada cuando él estaba persiguiendo a Alice. Merlin, ¿finalmente su nieto estaba cayendo por una chica? "

Neville dio un suspiro y terminó con la planta. Su abuela tenía razón, había estado soñando despierto sobre una chica.

'Hermione, "suspiró. Sabía que estaba actualmente sin ataduras.

'Será mejor hacer mi movimiento este año antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ella ha estado mirandome este año. Espero que

Harry no la reclame primero. Ella tiene todo lindo ... No, no vayas allí pervertido! '

Una persona más estaba pensando en Harry y Daphne.

"Va a estar terminado antes de que él lo sepa voy a tener a la zorrita este año seguro;.. Fuera de la imagen de Potter ahora

todo lo que tengo que hacer es colocar una maldición imperius en ella y va a ser mía. Después a follarla y embarazarla, ella

tendrá que casarse conmigo. Maldito Potter, de todos modos, por intentar robarla lejos de mí, ¡maldito mestizo! El Señor

Oscuro se hará cargo de él pronto. "

Mientras Harry y Daphne esperaron pacientemente, Griphook pasó por las voluntades de Sirius, los padres de Harry y Black.

Por último, se dirigió a ellos. "Sr. Potter, voluntades de sus padres son bastante sencillas".

Ellos dejan todo para usted. La bóveda principal Potter tendrá una contabilidad actualizada en el momento en que llegue a su

decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

"La voluntad Black es un poco más compleja. La mayor parte de los activos en la voluntad ya han sido desembolsados. Hizo

Sirius Black una adopción sangre a usted y fue capaz de nombrarlo como su heredero. Ha heredado el título de Señor Black,

aunque el título no tiene sentido en el mundo muggle, y le da derecho a un asiento en el Wizengamot, pero usted debe decidir

si tomarlo o el Potter. Ya que va a asumir el papel de Señor Potter en su cumpleaños también, pero usted no puede sostener

dos asientos, la ley no lo permite."

"Griphook sonrió maliciosamente cuando el problema se presentó a Harry." Usted puede reclamar dos asientos si su esposa

afirma uno. Por supuesto, si ya tiene uno, entonces ella no puede reclamar otro. Dependería de la línea que desea llevar

adelante. Usted me informó que la señorita Greengrass es su prometida. Desde que aun no tiene diecisiete años, es posible

que desee ser emancipado, su padrino le de esa opcion en su testamento. Hay algunos papeles que tendrá que firmar y vamos

a presentarlos ante las autoridades correspondientes, por un precio, por supuesto. El balance de la finca Negro será dejado a

usted y yo enviare un informe tan pronto como pueda reunir todos los detalles. realmente debería haber asistido a la lectura de

voluntad, señor Potter. No era bastante una disputa cuando algunos de los detalles se leyeron. Draco Malfoy generó todo un

alboroto y tuvimos que 'escoltarlo' con bastante fuerza, que yo recuerde, fuera del banco "el duende sonrió.

"Espera, Sirius hizo una adopción sangre de mí? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso."

"Bueno, él tenía una muestra de su sangre y se comprobó que era sangre Potter, de hecho, su sangre, por lo que la adopción pasó."

"Eso bromista complicado," Harry sonrió. "Él me atrajo en un duelo práctica y cuando él me interrumpió, debe de haber salvado mi sangre."

Daphne le sonrió a las longitudes de su padrino fue a garantizar la familia Negro no murió, y su ahijado heredó.

Después de firmar los documentos apropiados (por cuadruplicado), Harry y Daphne se quedaron solos mientras Griphook investigó la finca Potter, prometiendo volver en unos pocos minutos. El recuento final se daría más tarde, pero algunos artículos preliminares podría discutirse.

Harry tuvo la oportunidad de conseguir abajo en una rodilla y le ofreció el anillo de compromiso de su madre de Daphne.

Daphne fue tomada por sorpresa y después colocó el anillo en su dedo, ella lo agarró en un abrazo apasionado, cerrando sus labios a los suyos. "Oh Harry, es precioso! Me has hecho tan feliz. Ahora podemos casarse antes de que empiecen las clases. ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy? Quiero a mi marido tan mal!"

Harry sólo pudo asentir en la aceptación, una vez que recuperó el aliento después de la exhibición emocional de su pronto a ser esposa. Sin embargo, su cerebro pronto dio una patada en. "Um Daphne, amor, no sus padres quieren organizar una boda apropiada? Quiero decir, me gustaría casarme contigo aquí mismo, ahora mismo, pero entonces tendría que hacer frente a su padre y madre. estoy seguro que tu madre no querría su hermosa hija casada sin todas las madres alboroto han llegado a esperar ".

Daphne hizo un mohín con gracia por un momento, y luego asintió. "Muy bien, mi amor. Para la mamá, voy a esperar, pero no mucho! Quiero mi marido ahora, no semanas a partir de ahora!"

"Ahora se llega a ver el otro anillo, pero no se puede utilizar hasta que nos casemos. Hay runas en lo que tenemos que entender antes de que yo confiaré en ponerlo en su dedo. Estos anillos eran de mi madre, y que era una bruja muy inteligente;. probablemente tan inteligente como tú y Hermione Hay algunas protecciones mi tía detectado y le advirtió de no tocar el anillo podría ser muy peligroso para la persona equivocada..

"¿Se sentiría cómodo con Hermione como dama de honor? Tal vez Tracey así? Realmente me gustaría tener a los dos allí. He conocido a Hermione desde el primer año, y te conozco Tracey al igual que siempre."

"Sí, mi querido Harry. ¿Tienes a alguien como un mejor hombre?"

"Neville Longbottom, creo. Ron Weasley probablemente sería una mejor opción, pero entonces tendríamos que invitar a toda la familia Weasley, y me gustaría tan pronto no dejar que algunos de los miembros de la familia saber hasta que es demasiado tarde para ellos para levantar un escándalo ".

"Me gusta Ron," Daphne respondió, entristecido. "Es un poco idea a veces, pero él es un gran amigo para ti. Pero, sé que entrarían en conflicto con mi familia. Mi padre no le gusta el clan Weasley y no confiar en ellos. Veo cómo Ginevra te mira como ella le posee. me hubiera gustado ver la escena cuando se entere. estoy segura de que su madre ha estado alimentando sus historias desde que era un bebé ".

Griphook regresó y vio un resplandor extraño alrededor de la pareja. 'Oh, oh ", pensó. 'Harry debió haber presentado ella con el anillo de compromiso de su madre. La gente se dará cuenta de eso. Será mejor que advierto ellos. '

"Sr. Potter, señorita Greengrass, odio hablar de esto, pero hay un aura de compromiso que envuelve a los dos. A menos que usted desea anunciar al mundo, que ni siquiera debe tomarse de la mano en público hasta su boda. El anillo de compromiso Potter , que veo la encantadora señorita Greengrass lleva, crea una especie de vínculo entre los dos desposada. es muy visible, excepto a los dos prometidos, que están dentro del aura ".

Harry y Daphne inmediatamente se apartaron y el aura desaparecieron, aunque ahora Harry y Daphne sintió un calor en su interior.

"Ahora, el señor Potter, el aura se ha disipado, pero usted ambos todavía sentirlo. En resumen, la finca Potter le ha dejado bastante rico. Yo no estoy autorizado a revelar cuánto en este momento, pero puede ser aseguró que es bastante importante. Junto con el Estate Negro, es probable que nunca desear o necesitar trabajar por un salario. usted tiene varias propiedades que se me permite hablar. Hay Potter Manor, todavía bajo pabellones pesados en Gales y allá es una casa de campo en el Valle de Godric que ha sido dañado extensamente, pero es salvable. también hay varios retiros (en en varios lugares en lugares muy deseables. usted aprenderá de éste cuando toma posesión de Potter Manor en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Hay una propiedad Negro que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio hasta hace poco. usted tendrá que reclamarla como Señor Negro y restablecer el encantamiento Fidelio. Nosotros le podemos ayudar con eso. te aconsejo que hagas eso en posta, ya que ha dejado a los vecinos preguntándose dónde vino la propiedad cuando el director murió. Desaparecerá de nuevo cuando el Fidelius se refunde y los vecinos se olvidará de él. Negro Manor se encuentra actualmente en paradero desconocido, y usted tendrá que buscarlo. Hay un registro de ello, pero nadie lo puede encontrar en este momento. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que todavía existe. Esa es la medida en que en Gringotts podemos decirle en este momento. Más estarán disponibles dentro de unas semanas en su cumpleaños. Felicidades Sr. Potter, y usted, señorita Greengrass.

Harry y Daphne agradecieron Griphook y se despidieron. Salir en la sala principal del banco, rápidamente descubrieron el padre de Daphne y Auror Tonks. Ellos agarraron brevemente las manos antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo Griphook sobre su aura visible.

Theodore se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, y sonrió. Tonks había estado mirando para otro lado y se perdió el breve destello de magia alrededor de los dos.

"Hey, ustedes dos," Tonks sonrió. "Usted tomó el tiempo suficiente. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si los duendes que habían masacrado y un festín con sus huesos." Ella se rió ante las miradas de asombro en los dos adolescentes se enfrenta. "Sólo bromeando, que no hacen más que, aunque me han dicho que una vez que hicieron eso a los enemigos."

Theodore ocultó una sonrisa secreta, sabiendo lo que había sucedido en el interior. Sr. Potter había dado a su hija un anillo de compromiso encantado, si el breve aura fue testigo era alguna indicación. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Daphne él y Tonks mostró el anillo. "Enhorabuena, eres todo enderezado con los duendes?"

Tonks estaba ocupado estudiando anillo de Daphne. "Es hermoso Daphne. ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Harry?"

"Fue de mi madre. Mi tía Petunia se lo dio a mí hoy. Ella dijo Dumbledore había dejado con ella hace años cuando era un bebé."

"Entonces, es probable que haya un anillo de bodas también?"

"Sí, pero está encantado y que no puede utilizar hasta que nos casemos. Extraño, que, me pregunto si mi padre tenía uno también?"

Theodore respondió que uno. "Sí, no habría anillo de un hombre así, pero nadie sino un Potter podía tocarlo. Si Dumbledore encontró, él habría levitado a la bóveda Potter, eso es si no fue sepultado con sus padres. Es curioso que usted debe tener el anillo de tu madre y no su padre de ". Él perplejo esto durante unos minutos, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaron en la comprensión. "Por supuesto ... anillo de boda de Lily. ¿Por qué no me doy cuenta de que cuando lo mencionaste? El que convocará a la otra. Dumbledore debe haber tenido el diablo de un tiempo de sacarla de Lily, si se trataba efectivamente en su dedo. Si James llevaba su anillo, él no sería capaz de quitarlo, incluso en la muerte. Por lo demás, de Lily tampoco. Así que ¿cómo pudo llevar los anillos a su tía? debió de ellos eliminado cuando Voldemort atacó y ponerlos en el caja del anillo para mantenerlos seguros para usted anillo de James se encuentra el otro anillo cuando usted pone éste en el dedo de Daphne y ella puede colocarlo en la suya;. tan simple, tan elegante una solución Sólo un Potter puede tocar los anillos y una vez. has presentado el anillo a su prometida y, finalmente, su esposa, que no podrá ser retirado salvo por usted o su esposa. Incluso tocar el anillo Potter por un enemigo, probablemente dar a la persona una sorpresa muy desagradable. Puedo ver el ? banda no, no voy a tocarlo; no me atrevo ".

Harry abrió cuidadosamente la caja del anillo en el que el anillo de matrimonio yacía suave y brillante. No se había dado cuenta de la luz antes, pero ahora estaba bastante pronunciada.

Viendo con cuidado la banda, Theodore observó las runas. "Creo que esas runas son muy importantes. Daphne, has estudiado runas. Estoy mierda en Runas Antiguas. Su madre era bastante bueno." Hizo una pausa, y preocupado. "Estaríamos mejor en nuestro camino, creo que estamos llamando la atención."

El cuarteto se Apareció a Greengrass Manor, donde los recibieron Adriane y Astoria. Harry tenía un firme control sobre Daphne cuando aterrizaron y el aura aparecieron de nuevo. Esta vez, Tonks se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando lo vio. "Harry, nunca he visto un fuerte uno de estos antes. Una pareja que sabía utilizar ese encantamiento, pero no estaba cerca de un fuerte".

Adriane y Astoria desorbitados a la pareja. Astoria fue el primero en recuperarse y corrió a su hermana y la abrazó, sólo para ser lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás como las protecciones de la patearon en anillo. "Daph! ¿Qué pasó?" gimió desde el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Adriane rió, sabiendo muy bien lo que había pasado, pero incapaz de advertir a su hija menor en el tiempo. "Tori, usted no podrá tocar su hermana, siempre y cuando Harry está sosteniendo su mano. ¿Puedo ver el anillo, cariño?"

Harry soltó la mano de Daphne y ella mostró su madre el anillo. Astoria entró vacilante sobre, miedo de tocar a su hermana mayor.

"Está bien, Tori, es seguro ahora. Es simplemente mejor no tratar de tocarlos cuando están en contacto entre sí. Es una antigua protección incorporado en algunos anillos de compromiso. Es muy raro hoy en día, pero no desconocido. El anillo es hermoso, princesa. ¿Era de tu madre, Harry? "

Harry se sorprendió de que el anillo era tan poderoso, pero debería haber sabido mejor. Su madre era una bruja muy poderosa e inteligente. Siempre había sabido que. "Sí, mi tía me la presentó hoy antes de irme. Ella era muy extraño en los últimos días, no es en absoluto lo que recuerdo de los últimos quince años. Ella estaba muy bien, algo que me pareció muy extraño. Tío Vernon era su costumbre auto desagradable, sin embargo;., así como mi ballena de un primo tía Petunia era casi triste cuando me fui, pero antes de irme, me dieron la caja con los anillos ella dijo que Dumbledore les dejó a su cuidado para mí cuando. encontrado a la chica adecuada ".

Tori gritó de alegría. Su hermana se va a casar. "Cuando se le dos conseguir enganchado?" bromeó.

"Mamá?" Daphne se volvió hacia su madre. "Queremos casarnos tan pronto como sea posible, se puede arreglar eso? Yo, es que, no quiero una gran producción."

Teddy miró a su esposa, en silencio instándola sucesivamente. Adriane captó la indirecta. "Creo que podemos manejar una boda pequeña próximo fin de semana. ¿Sabes quién quieres invitar? ¿Qué pasa con la fiesta nupcial? Ah, y un vestido de novia, debe tener un vestido de novia!" exclamó. "No habrá apenas tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo."

Minerva McGonagall estaba desconcertado. Sr. Potter no estaba en casa. Su tía dijo que tenía algunos negocios que cuidar. ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Y dónde estaba su guardia Auror? Decidiendo que él sea en Gringotts, se apareció allí, sólo me dijeron que el Sr. Potter y su séquito habían salido minutos antes.

"Entourage?" cuestionó el duende.

"Pues sí, señor Potter y su prometida junto con su padre y un Auror, por supuesto."

"Su prometida?" "Justo cuando sucedió esto? 'se preguntó. "¿Acaso Harry proponer a Hermione? Será mejor que visito la señorita Granger. "

Aparecerse a la residencia Granger, ella llamó a la puerta y se encontró con Hermione.

"Buenas noches, señorita Granger, Harry está aquí?"

". Hola, directora No, Harry no está aquí, ¿por qué sería?"

"Bueno, él no está en casa y los duendes de Gringotts dijo que dejó recientemente con su novia y su padre y su guardia Auror. Supuse que estaba contigo."

Hermione gritó de alegría. "Él lo hizo! Debe haber propuesto. Oh profesor, estoy muy feliz por ellos. Oh ... no vas a saber. Lo siento. Harry y Daphne Greengrass se casarán. Estábamos esperando para algunos, erm, problemas para ser resueltos. Ooh, esto es tan bueno! ha sido tan infeliz estas últimas semanas ".

"Señorita Granger!" -gritó, conmocionado a su núcleo. "Daphne Greengrass? Cuando sucedió eso?"

Hermione le explicó lo que había sucedido, ya que pronto sería obvio de todos modos. Concluyó diciendo: "Todavía no sabemos quién Daphne Obliviated, pero he reducido la lista de sospechosos."

Decir que Minerva fue tomada por sorpresa era un eufemismo. "Tengo que comunicarme con Harry, ¿crees que van a estar en Greengrass Manor?"

"Había casi apostar que era una cosa segura. Sr. Greengrass era muy entusiasta acerca de traer a Harry a su casa una vez Daphne recuperó sus recuerdos."

Tras desear a Hermione una cariñosa despedida y dándole las gracias por su ayuda, Minerva se apareció a Greengrass Manor, la intención de llegar al fondo de lo que prometía ser una historia interesante.


End file.
